


【战甲】【ShadowXTenno】意义不明的三轮车

by Nami0808



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami0808/pseuds/Nami0808
Summary: ○我也想不开我一个刚玩这个游戏的萌新为什么会想到要开车○第二场梦最后一个任务[拯救Resorvoir]的衍生○人外车（大概吧） Shadow X Tenno（女）○人物关系有捏造，并且剧情线已经是魔改的了注意一下○说白了就是放飞自我的东西随意看看就好_(:з」∠)_○大概就是Shadow趁着战甲和莲妈以及ordis不在的时候发生的事情





	【战甲】【ShadowXTenno】意义不明的三轮车

被Shadow扼住咽喉抵在质地舒适的椅靠上完全无法反抗，先不论对方是用着的是和人类身体完全不一样拥有强大力量的Warframe，光是不知道自己在休眠仓不知道沉睡有多久的身躯就完全比不上他的力量。

只是运动一下身上的肌肉都吼叫着酸疼，过久没有活动的身体像是生锈的齿轮一样无法强硬运动，Tenno用尽力气也只能握住Shadow的手臂，仍然无法摆脱这对于她来说是窒息的禁锢。

“Tenno……！”

Shadow突兀的凑近了Tenno，没有头罩的阻隔Tenno第一次如此靠近Shadow，她能看到他头盔明显的纹路甚至能感受到气流喷洒在自己的脸上，这无疑让Tenno有些心慌，她所认知的Warframe都是由指挥官操控的空壳而已，而不是像这样具有真实的触感，让人感到心惊。

“我说过Tenno……我和那些空架子不一样，而你！只是个会操控着这些空架子实际什么能力都没有的普通人类罢了！”

发觉了Tenno的惊慌，Shadow显然情绪高涨了许多，就连扼住Tenno的手也松了许多让Tenno有空喘口气，不过显然Shadow并没有就这么轻易放过Tenno的意思，这次突兀的袭击正是他思考已久的。

“瞧瞧，你这小胳膊小腿的……想用这个来打败我，嗯？”

Shadow反手握住Tenno的手腕，顺着她手臂的弧度将她手臂上漆黑的袖件给脱了下来，宽大的手心握住了她对于普通人来说都有些柔嫩的手掌，内心忍不住的想要更加靠近对方。

之前也说了，在Warframe面前并且由于戴在休眠仓太久的时间，Tenno也无法反抗Shadow的任何动作，特别是在这个连ordis也因之前的事情导致暂停工作，几乎没有人能够将这位突如其来的暗杀者击倒，只能认命的闭上双眼。

“Shadow？”

臆想当中的疼痛没有出现，反而被这位阴晴不定的暗杀者给抱起来放到他的大腿上，而他则坐在Tenno所坐在的休眠仓的座椅上，毕竟体型的不同Tenno觉得在Shadow坐下来的那一刻肯定有什么小零件松动而发出哀嚎。

背部紧贴着Shadow的腹部，完全没想到对方的肌肉并非是像机器一样冷硬，反而和人类一样柔软带有温度，Tenno反应过来自己在想什么的时候忍不住唾弃了一下自己：这都什么时候了，还想这些？

有些不满意Tenno的出神，Shadow像是威胁又像是暗示一下捏了捏Tenno腰间的软肉，和肌肉僵硬不一样酸麻感让Tenno挺直了腰背，霎时间离开了Shadow有些宽大的胸怀却又被他抱住压了回去。

“真是敏感啊Tenno……在飞船上应该还没有人对你出手吧，不，应该是没人敢对你出手不是吗？”

Shadow也没有管Tenno的回应，他耐心的解开了Tenno身上的套服，带有着传感器的套服很快就被他脱下，只留黑色的紧身衣还服帖的留在它主人的身上。

Shadow也知道在休眠仓虽然能让人体以最低需求量存活下来，但是对人体的伤害也是极大的，时间越久也就越严重，Tenno会忘记在飞船上的一切这完全在他意料之中，也正是如此他才如此大胆。

他像是早就熟透了Tenno的身体一般，敏锐的找到了她身体的弱点并加以刺激，不过几个回合Tenno早就在Shadow身上溃不成军，就像一只服帖的库娃一样，软软的依附着Shadow。

“看看你现在的样子Tenno，你就像个发情的动物一样，渴求着我的身体。”

Tenno什么时候遇见过这种事情，即便是操控着Warframe被敌人击倒在地的疼痛感都比不上这个时候Shadow的任何动作，她真的恨透了这个完全没有能力反抗的身体。

如果进入了Warframe也许还有和Shadow一战之力，也不会像这样手无寸铁的被对方压制住，然而在Shadow成功进入这里面的时候Tenno都不信没有预谋。

“想要我好好地‘慰藉’你吗？”

炙热的肉茎直接从他的Warframe中弹出来抵住了Tenno，即便隔着紧身衣Tenno也感受到了这东西的热量，也许正是因为非人的原因这物什差不多有她小臂那么长，甚至有手腕那么粗大，Tenno想要后退但是身体的本能却不由自主的更加贴近这东西。

“Shadow！你到底要准备干什么？”Tenno被吓得直接怒吼出声，就连脸上的表情也生动了许多，她完全不能理解Shadow到底要对她做这些是要干什么。

“如你所见指挥官。”始作俑者语气轻慢，直接蛮力的将掩盖住私处的紧身衣撕开了一个大口，没有东西的间隔Tenno早就湿润的小穴直接贴上了炙热的肉茎，让她也忍不住发出一丝低吟。

Shadow抬起Tenno的臀部，慢慢的将自己的肉茎插入进了Tenno青涩的小穴，只是浅浅的探入就已经让Tenno绷紧了肌肉，让整个进程又缓慢了不少。

“你夹得可真紧。”被细嫩突兀夹紧包裹，Shadow喟叹出声，他可是爱极了自己身上这人的事情，她关注住着Tenno的神态，故意在她的耳边吹了吹气，在她心惊的时候直接将整个肉茎贯穿入她的小穴之中。

“别担心Tenno，我们有的是时间！”

END.


End file.
